The Surviving Time
by Tylerfan4ever
Summary: Nikolas and Emily has just got married but when what happens when Nikolas gets sick
1. Chapter 1

Nikolas and Emily had got gotten back together little over four months ago. They both decided that they wanted to get married soon as they could; so, they got married two months ago on Dec 2, the same date they had gotten married before.

Emily was in the den at Wyderemere when Nikolas walked in with Spencer. Spencer is the light of Emily and Nikolas life. After Emily and Nikolas had broken up the first time, Emily found out she was pregnant and nine month later, Spencer was born.

"Hey" Nikolas said with a smile as he sat down on the sofa with Emily

"Hey" How are my two favorite men?" Emily said with a smile as she kissed Spencer head.

"We are doing just great." We went to the zoo today." Nikolas said with a smile as he looked down at his son

"That's wonderful." Emily smiled

"So I think it is time for Spencer's nap." Nikolas said getting up and putting Spencer in the crib that they had put in the den because they were in there so much

"So how was your day today?" Nikolas asked Emily

"It was good." Emily said

"Well that's good." But I missed you being here" Nikolas said kissing her

"I missed you too." Emily replied back with a kiss

"You know Spencer is growing up so fast and I was thinking that I want us all to go to Greece together." Nikolas said

"I think that's a wonderful idea Nikolas.I know Spencer would really love to go." Emily smiled

"When do you what to go?" Nikolas asked her

"Well I have a exams all this week and next so after that." Emily replied

"Ok then it settles we are going to Greece." Emily said as he pulled Emily into a hug.

"Are you sure you are ok Emily"? "You look kind of pale." Robin asked Emily

"Yeah I'm sure. It just the flu." Emily said knowing that it wasn't the flu

"Do you think you could be pregnant?" Robin asked Emily

"No I can't be". I mean I could be but I don't know." Emily said

"Why don't you just go see Kelly just in case." Robin said worried about Emily

"Fine I will see her but its nothing." Emily said walking off

"So do you have the test back"? Emily asked

"Congrats Emily you are Pregnant" Kelly said heading Emily the paper work

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Emily walked into Kelly's after her visited with Kelly finding out she was pregnant then she walked into Kelly's she saw Liz sitting at a table. She walked over to the table.

"Hey Liz." Emily said sitting down at the table

"Hey Em." Liz replied looking up at Emily

"How are you?" Emily asked

"Could be better?" Liz said

"What's the matter?" Emily asked worried about her friend

"Well I just found out that I'm pregnant and Jason is the father." Liz said looking at Emily

"That great Liz." Emily said with a Smile

"Yea it is." Liz replied "So I heard you went to go see Kelly today." What was that about?"

"Well I was feeling kind of of Sick and Robin didn't buy it was the Flu so she sent me to see Kelly." Emily said

"And what did Kelly say?" Liz asked

"Looks like me and Nikolas are having another baby." Emily said with a big smile

"That's wonderful Emily I'm so happy for you and Nikolas." Emily said getting up and Hugging Emily

"Thanks Liz." Emily said hugging her back

"Have you told Nikolas?" Liz wonder

"Not yet but I'm going to when I get home." Emily replied

Emily walked into Wyderemere hoping to find Nikolas. She walked into the den but didn't find Nikolas then she walked into Spencer's room and saw Nikolas There

"Hey." Emily said with a smile walking up to Nikolas and kissing him.

"Hey baby." Nikolas said kissing her back "How was your day?"  
"It was good but we need to talk." Emily said

"Ok." Nikolas said putting Spencer in his crib and walking out to there bed room as Emily followed him

"What do you need to talk about?" Nikolas asked her as he sat down on the bed

"Well you know how I have been getting sick the pass couple of days." Emily said as Nikolas nodded his head."Well Robin wanted me to go see Kelly so I did and it turns out I'm pregnant."

"We're having another baby." Nikolas said with Joy

"Yep" Emily said as Nikolas wrap his arms around her

"That's the best news ever." Nikolas said kissing her

"How far along are you?" Nikolas asked

"2 months." Emily said hoping Nikolas would figure it out

"Our little wedding baby." Nikolas said rubbing Emily's tummy

"I love you." Emily said to Nikolas

"I love you too." Nikolas said as he kissed Emily

"Are you ok Master Nikolas?" Alfred asked

"Yea I'm fine" Nikolas said looking at Alfred " Its just little Headache

"Well ok then." Alfred said knowing Nikolas was lying and walking out of the room

As Alfred walked out of the room Nikolas head ace just suddenly got alittle worse and he fell to the ground….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily walked into Wyderemere after a long day at the hospital. All she wanted to do was go home and spend time with Nikolas and Spencer. Emily walked around the main lobby in Wyderemere when she did see Nikolas come greet her at the door like he always did she thought maybe he was out so she walked into the den and as she walked into it. She saw Nikolas lying on the ground. She ran over to him.

"Nikolas." She said turning him over on his back." Nikolas baby." Emily cried trying to wake Nikolas up when she couldn't she called 911

10 mintunes later Nikolas was rolled into the Er with Emily right behind her

"What Happen?" Patrick asked looking at Emily

"I don't know. I came home from work and just saw him lying there." Emily cried

"Take him to Curtain area 1." Patrick said"Its going to be ok Emily.I'm going to find out what is Wong with him." Patrick said walking away

"Emily." Liz said walking up to Her." What are you doing here?"

"Its Nikolas." Emily said looking at Liz with tears in her eyes.

"What about Nikolas." Liz wondered

"I found him passed out lying on the floor." Emily said looking down

"Do they know whats Wong with him?" Liz asked

"No" Emily replied back." Patrick is in there with Him."

"Well that's good." Liz said."Patrick is the best doctor in this place."

"Yea." Emily said as Patrick walked out." Patrick what's Wong with him."

"We don't know yet." Patrick said." We are going to take him up to MRI and CT then hopefully we will know more." Patrick said as he walked off

30 minutes later

Nikolas came back down from the Mri and CT and was put into the room. Ever seen Nikolas came back down Emily has not left his side

"Nikolas baby please be ok." I don't think I could handle if you are not." Emily said with tears."I need you Spencer needs you and this baby needs you." Emily said bring her hand to her tummy.

As Emily was about to say something else to Nikolas Patrick walked in

"So what is it?" Emily asked

"Maybe you should sit down for this." Patrick said

"What do you mean." Emily asked

"Its bad Emily." Patrick said looking down

"What is it?" Emily asked

"Nikolas has a Brain Tumor." Patrick said

"Oh my God." Emily said as she fell to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

CHapter 4

"Emily." Patrick said as he went over to her.

"This can't be happening." Emily said with tears in her eyes.

"I know it's hard but Emily you need to stay strong for Nikolas and your children." Patrick said knelling down to Emily

"I don't know how to be strong." Emily said looking up at Patrick

"You can be Strong Emily." Patrick said.

"I hope I can be." Emily said standing up.

"Well if you need someone I'm here for you."

"Thank you Patrick." Emily said

"Your welcome." Patrick said walking out

Emily watched Patrick walk out and then she turned to Nikolas and walked over to her.

"Nikolas.You can't leave me." You have to fight this and come back to Spencer and me." Emily said as she laid her hand down and Nikolas chest has she laid her head down she felt a hand touch her head

"Emily." Nikolas said

"Nikolas." Emily said looking up

"What happened?"Nikolas asked

"I found you passed out in Wydermere." Emily said

"Did they know why I passed out? Nikolas asked as he saw Emily start to cry." What's Wong baby?"

"Nikolas.You have." Emily said not able to get the words out

"I have a what?" Nikolas asked worried

"You have a brain tumor." Emily said as tears came down her eyes

"A Brain tumor." Nikolas said not believing it

"Why is this happening to us." Emily asked." I mean maybe this is what I get for cheating on you with Patrick."  
"Emily don't say that." Nikolas said taking her hand" This is not your fault."

"I know its not but why does this has to happen now of all time." Emily said, " I mean we just got married and are have a baby."

"Emily it's going to be ok." Nikolas said

"How can you be so sure."Emily asked him

"I just know." Nikolas said with a smile

"Patrick." Emily said

"Hey Em." Patrick said Turing around

"Can I ask you something?" Emily asked

"Sure." Patrick said

"How bad is Nikolas." Emily asked worried

"To tell you the truth. Its one of the worst cases I have ever seen." Patrick replied back to her

"Is Nikolas going to live?" Emily asked with tears in her eyes

"I don't know." I need to run more test to see how advance it is" Patrick said

"Ok." Just let me know when you get the test back." Emily said

"I will." Patrick said walking off

"Where did you go." Nikolas asked as Emily walked back into the room

"I thought you were asleep." Emily said

"I couldn't sleep." Nikolas said." So where did you run off to?"

"I went to go talk to Patrick." Emily said hoping He would not get mad

"Why were you talking to him"? Nikolas asked

"I wanted to know how bad you really were." Emily replied back

"What did he say."? Nikolas asked

"He said you were one of the worst cases." Emily said looking down

"I'm not going to die Emily. I have to much to live for." Emily said as Patrick walked in

"I got the test back." Patrick said

"And"? Emily said

"Its very bad. The tumor has spread almost to all your brain."Patrick said

"How long do I have?" Nikolas asked as Emily looked at him

"6 month's." Patrick said


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"6 month's?" Nikolas said not waning to believe it

"There is no Surgery that can remove all of the tumor." Emily asked

"Not that I know of." Patrick said."I'll leave you too alone."

As Patrick walked out Emily turned to Nikolas

"It's going to be ok baby." Nikolas said

"No it's not ok." Emily said"You're dying how is that ok."

"Its not o.k. I would give anything to live to see Spencer grow up and to that baby inside of you face."

"And you are going to do just that." Emily said.

"How?" Nikolas said

"There is this doctor in Seattle his name is Derek Shepherd. He is the best brain doctor there is. We will go to Seattle and see what he can do." Emily replied back

"Are you sure about this?" Nikolas asked her

"Yes." Emily said

"Ok then let's go to Seattle and see if we can beat this thing." Nikolas said

2 days later Patrick discharged Nikolas from the hospital

"You ready to go home?" Nikolas asked

"Yep." Emily said with a smile

"I can't wait to get home and see Spencer." Nikolas smiled

"Spencer missed you." Emily replied back

"Well I missed him too." Nikolas said

Nikolas and Emily walked into Wyderemere to see Liz sitting there

"What are you doing here?" Emily said

"Alfred called me." Liz said." He said that he wanting a Female around for Spencer."

"Well thank you so much." Emily said hugging Liz

"How are you feeling."? Liz asked Nikolas

"I've been better." Nikolas said looking down

"Well I know you can beat this." Liz said

"Thank you." Nikolas said

"Me and Nikolas are going to go to Seattle to see that Derek Shepherd guy."Emily said

"The Derek Shepherd." Liz said."He is the very best."

"I know that why we are going to see him." Emily replied back

"I really hope he can help you." Liz smiled back.."Well I really need to be getting home to Cameron and Jason."

"Thanks again Liz." Emily said as she walked out

"Its great to be home." Nikolas smiled

"I know." Emily said walking over to Spencer playpen and picking him up

"Hey Buddy." Your daddy is home." Emily said handing Spencer to Nikolas

"I missed you buddy." Nikolas said as he kissed Spencer's head." I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be here for you."

2 days later

Nikolas and Emily were in Seattle with Spencer. They had just settle into their hotel room suite

"So we meet with Dr. Shepherd at 3:00." Emily said looking at the clock

"Are you sure he will be able to tell me there is a way to get rid of this thing." Nikolas asked

"I hope he does." Emily said

"I hope he does too." Nikolas said

Nikolas and Emily with Spencer in Emily her arms walked into Seattle grace hospital. They looked around

"This is the biggest hospital I have ever seen." Emily said

"I know." Nikolas said

"Mr.Cassadine?" someone said as Nikolas turned around

"Yea." Nikolas said looking at the man

"I'm Dr. Shepherd." He said shaking Nikolas hand

"Hi Dr. Shepherd." Emily said

"And who do we have here?" Shepherd asked

"This is our son Spencer." Emily said with a smile

"Why don't you let Meredith take him so he does have to hear all this stuff." He said

"Ok." Emily said handing Meredith Spencer

"I'll take good care of him." Meredith said smiling as she walked away from them

"Let's get you into a room." Derek said

5 minutes later Nikolas and Emily and Dr.Sherdherd were all standing in a room?

"So I understand it that Dr.Drake back in New York told you that you only had 6 months to live."Derek Said

"Yes." Nikolas said

"Well from looking at this CT it looks like you have more then 6 months." Dr. Shepherd replied back  
"Then how long do I have?" Nikolas asked

"at least a year and a half." He said

"Is there any surgery you can do to remove it?" Emily asked

"Yeah there is one."He said back

"and what is that?" Nikolas asked

"It's been we go and remove all of the tumor." Derek said

"Why has no one told us this before?" Emily said

"Because of all the people that have had this surgery only 50 make it out alive." He said" I'll give you time alone."

As Derek walked out Emily walked over to him

"I'm not having the Surgery." Nikolas said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean your don't want it?" Emily said

"I mean I'm not getting it." Nikolas said

"Nikolas You need this surgery to get better." Emily said looking at Nikolas

"Its not worth it to me." Nikolas replied back

"What do you mean?" Emily asked

"I want to see our baby born and I have a chance of doing that without the surgery but if I have it and die I will never to get see our baby face."Nikolas said looking at Emily

"Nikolas I understand I do." Emily said, " But Nikolals this surgery could save your life."

Emily said as Dr. Shepherd walked in

"So have you come to a decision?" He asked

"Yes." Nikolas said." I'm not having it

As Nikolas said that Emily ran out the door

"Are your sure?" He asked,"There is a high chance of you dying if you don't have it."

"But there is a more higher change in surgery."Nikolas said

"Yes but still this surgery could give you years with your family." Derek said." Can I ask why don't you want the surgery?

"My wife Emily is Pregnant with our second child and all I want to do is see my son or Daughter born."Nikolas said

"How far along is your wife?" Derek said

"2 months." Nikolas said

"How about if we do this you don't have the surgery now but have it after your baby is born." Derek said

"Is that even possible?" Nikolas asked

"Yes it is." Derek said

Emily was sitting on a bench when she saw a red headed women sit down next to her

"Hi." The red headed women said

"Hi." Emily said with a weak smile

"I'm Addison." She said

"Hi Addison I'm Emily." Emily said

"Your husband is the one with a Brain tumor right?" She asked

"Yes." Emily said

"Well Derek is very good he will be able to help him." Addison

"He can't help if my husband doesn't want to have the surgery." Emily said

"Why doesn't he want it?" she asked

"He says he wants to see the our baby born." Emily said." I'm 2 months pregnant

"I see." Addison said

"Can I ask you a favor?" Emily said

"Could you look at my baby just to make sure everything is ok." Emily said

"Sure." Addison said as she got up

"Follow me." She said

15 minutes later Emily was lying on the bed as Addison was using the Ultrasound to look at the baby

"How does everything look?" Emily asked

"Everything looks good." Addison replied." Both babies look good."

"Both?" Emily said in shocked." I'm having twins?"

"Yes you are." Addsion said as she saw Emily smile


End file.
